


Just Bucking Around

by MercuryHomophony



Series: To Date A Cervitaur [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Beastiality, Human!Bill, Hunter!Bill, M/M, Monster Falls AU, cervitaur!dipper, to date a cervitaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The humdrum of the rutting season has put Dipper in a foul mood. Fortunately, Will thinks he has a solution!<br/>(Takes place between chapters 26 and 27 of TDaC, but can be read alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Bucking Around

The air in his home was cool, nearly chilly with the autumn weather. Will, paging through a manuscript on cryptozoological creatures, shivered, and shuffled closer to Dipper, using the deer-boy’s back half as a pillow and personal heater. Outside the window, the pale golden light of the sun filtered in through the changing leaves and fell across the couples. It was an idyllic scene, Will thought - a cozy fall day, some good reading, and his lovely cervitaur boyfriend to cuddle with. It was perfect.

But, it would have been more perfect if Dipper hadn’t been so twitchy. Case in point, as Will snuggled closer and rested against his backside, the cervitaur  _purposefully_ moved, causing Will’s head to hit the living room floor with a dull ‘thunk.’ 

Will stared up at the ceiling, then turned his head slightly to look over at the cervitaur. Dipper appeared to be deeply engrossed in… whatever he was reading. If Will didn’t know any better, he would have believed it. But Dipper’s fluffy little tail kept twitching back and forth, up and down, and his ears alternated between flattening themselves out and swiveling about, searching for whatever sound tripped them. Shudders ran through his flanks, and every now and then, he’d shift, changing his position and stretching a leg. Right now, he was doing just that, hind legs stretching, rump in the air, before settling down again, legs tucked in just a slightly different arrangement.

Will sat up, propping himself on one elbow. “What’s got you all antsy?” he asked, patting the deer-half’s side.

Dipper stiffened. “Nothing,” he shot back tersely, flipping a page. Will rolled his eye.

“Look, I told you, Blondie isn’t up to anything,” he said, attempting to rest his head on Dipper’s fluffier half. The cervitaur moved again, and Will’s head met the ground with another unfortunate clunk. He sat up, rubbing it sorely. “What gives?”

“I’m not mad about that. It’s nothing,” Dipper said again, glancing over at the hunter with a frown.

Will frowned right back, moving to lay down again. Dipper shuffled away before he got the chance. “Ba- Dipper, what is the matter with you. You’ve been twitchy all day!”

“I _said,_ it’s _nothing_ , Will,” Dipper grit out between his teeth, clutching his reading material tighter. 

“Well that’s a load of bullshit. You look like you’re about to have an aneurysm any time now.” Will sat up all the way, scootching over so he was sitting cross-legged next to Dipper’s human half, shoulder to shoulder. “Out with it.”

“I’m _fine,_ just let me fucking read!” Dipper snapped. He practically had his nose shoved into the book at this point, but Will still caught the hint of a glare from over the cover. 

Well, he was never one to let sleeping deer lie. He boldly poked the cervitaur in the side, and the deer-boy twisted away, and actually  _growled_ at him. Will leaned back. “Whoa, that’s a new one. So, seriously. What crawled up your ass and died today?”

“For fucks sake, Will!” Dipper dropped the book, slamming his hand down on the closed cover. Will jumped a little. Dipper sat back slightly, crossing his arms and now openly glaring at Will. “Everything’s _fine,_ get off my case!”

Will stared at him, slowly tilting his head thoughtfully. The cervitaur returned it with a fiercely annoyed look, before breaking and picking up his book again, paging through like the manuscript had done him a personal disservice. Will had never seen someone read so forcefully before.

‘If he’s not irritated over not knowing Pacifica’s plan, and I’m pretty sure he’s not irritated over something _I_ did, Will thought to himself, mulling over the last few days, ‘then… what?’

He kept staring as he thought, and although Dipper was doing his best to ignore him, the hunter could still see the twitch of his ear, the occasional glances the cervitaur sent his way. “Take a freaking picture,” he finally grumbled after a few minutes. “It’ll last longer.”

Will didn’t know what triggered it, but that was when realization struck. “Ahh, I get it! You’re all grumpy cuz it’s that time of year!”

Dipper’s ears flattened, and he rolled his eyes, throwing one hand into the air sarcastically. “Wow, he finally got it! Give the man a prize, it’s almost like he  _knows_ something about  _deer_ ,” he faux-exclaimed, before sullenly returning to his reading. Will sagged a little, crestfallen.

“Wow, kid, that’s… pretty mean for you.”

Dipper didn’t respond, and for a second Will thought he might not have heard him. Then the cervitaur sighed, shutting his book again. “I know,” he huffed, sounding less angry and more resigned. He stood. “Look, I’m an asshole when I get like this - and I don’t actually want to be over here, snapping at you. I’m just gonna head home until I cool off a bit.”

“Wait!” Will jumped to his feet, stumbling slightly as one leg buzzed with pins and needles from sitting on it. He was pleased when Dipper reached out to steady him despite his foul mood. He grinned at the deer-boy gratefully. “I actually have an idea I wanted to try out. Meet me in the backyard, I need to grab something.”

He darted off without another word of explanation, leaving his frustrated stag boyfriend behind. “What kind of idea?” Dipper called after him. No answer. Grumbling angrily to himself, he indulged in some good old fashioned tantrum storming as he headed for the back porch.

“He really needs to rake out here,” he muttered, kicking at a small pile of leaves that had accumulated on the wooden porch. Now that Will wasn’t in the immediate vicinity, his irritation was turning inward. This year’s rut had been going so much better than other years. For the first part of it, he’d only really snapped at Will, who’d basically painted a target on himself with the nicknames and constant poking and prodding. Then they’d started dating, and… things had been so much better. Keeping a hold on his temper was infinitely easier with someone there, gently holding him back and calming him down. At this rate, he thought he might be able to get through rut without being a complete jerk.

Too much to hope, he supposed.

He glanced back at the house, then looked out to the forest. Will still hadn’t come out yet - he could always leave, blow off some steam, and just apologize later…

He wasn’t sure if that would make him feel like more of a jerk or not.

Frustrated, he hopped off the porch, trotted over to one of the smaller trees surrounding Will’s yard, and head-butt it, taking a little satisfaction in the grinding sound and sensation as his antlers scraped off some of the bark.

“Oh, good! You and I had the same thing in mind!”

Dipper straightened up quickly, turning and trying to force down the flush of embarrassment on his face. He never did that kind of thing with people around - not since he’d gotten stuck when he was 17. And he was never repeating that again.

Will was stepping down from the porch, grinning and holding something behind his back… poorly. Dipper’s ears flattened.

“…Why do you have a pair of antlers?”

“Ta-da~!” The hunter pulled the rack out from behind him, showing it to Dipper. The cervitaur looked it over, puzzled. Normally, you’d mount antlers on a flat piece of wood, so it could be mounted or shown off. But the 8-point rack Will had was only mounted on a narrow, thick piece of wood. The hunter turned it over, and showed off a rod that had been mounted parallel to the backing, like a rail.

Dipper looked down at it, then back up at the hunter, who seemed pretty pleased with himself. “Well, what do you think?” Will blinked his eye slowly in his approximation of a wink. “Pretty cool, right?”

“I don’t get it.”

The hunter pouted, then lifted the antlers up, holding onto the backing rod like handles and putting it up over his forehead. “It’s my own rack! See?” He thrust it forward a little in a mock-strike, and Dipper leaned back slightly. “Now we can spar a bit!”

Dipper stared at him as he processed that, expression becoming more and more incredulous. “Will, that… that is one of the  _worst_ ideas I have ever heard!” he exclaimed, stamping a foot down for emphasis, anger temporarily forgotten behind bewilderment. “What if I hurt you? What if they broke and one of us put an eye o- Um…” 

Will’s lips thinned into a flat, unamused line, and he gave the cervitaur a pointed look. Dipper looked away awkwardly.

“Look, all I’m trying to say is - there’s too much opportunity for one of us to get hurt. And given I’m at least twice your size, it’s more likely to be _you_. I would never forgive myself if I seriously hurt you.” He crossed his arms over his chest, meeting the hunter’s eye again. “So, no.”

“Oh, come on, ten-point, give me some credit!” He lifted the fake rack again, pointing to the wood. “See? Nice and sturdy. I worked quite a long time on these - picked the best rack I had and everything. And _trust_ me; if I think you’re about to actually run me over? I _will_ get out of the way.” Dipper was unconvinced, still staring flatly at the hunter. Will switched tactics, widening his eye and putting on the most pitiful, pleading expression he could manage. Dipper raised an eyebrow, looking concerned and maybe a little alarmed. “Please, Dipper? Just give it a try?” He added a trembling lip for good measure. “For me?”

Dipper leaned back slightly, expression slightly… disturbed. Will pressed his own pitiful pout further. Dipper looked away uncomfortably, then gave an aggravated sigh. “Alright. Alright! Fine! Just… stop making that face. It’s… it’s freaking me out.”

Will’s face 180’d into a grin immediately. “Great!” He danced back a few steps, holding the antlers firmly in front of his chest, bracing himself in the leaves. He smirked at the cervitaur, wiggling his fake rack mockingly. “Alright, come at me!”

Dipper pawed gently at the ground with his fore-hooves, still looking uncertain.

“C’mon, give me your best!”

Reluctantly, Dipper eyed the distance between them, before lowering his head and lunging forward, antlers aimed towards him. Will met him with his own faux-rack, and they clacked and clattered gently against each other before the cervitaur pulled back, shaking his head loose. Will lifted his hands out in an open shrug.

“Dipper, what was _that_? I’ve seen you hit things harder than _that_!”

“I’m not gonna just, go all out on you, Will!” the cervitaur replied testily.

“It’s hardly gonna be a stress reliever if you _don’t_ ,” Will shot back. “Come on, one more time - and this time, put some spirit in it! You aren’t gonna hurt me, I promise.” He lifted the antlers again, adjusting his grip on the handlebar. “Now: Come at me, Bambi!”

His provocation had the intended effect - Dipper looked taken aback, then openly irritated, and he huffed, lowering his head and giving a proper charge. It still wasn’t the full extent of his ability, but this time Will had to take a few steps back when they collided, hands stinging from the impact as the two sets of antlers ground against one another. He laughed aloud, a spike of adrenaline going through him as he bent his knees, bracing himself and pushing back against the deer-boy’s onslaught.

“Now _that’s_ more like it!” the hunter crowed. Dipper broke away a moment later, and Will shook himself out as the deer-boy trotted in a circle, setting himself up for another charge, actually smiling now. “Again!” 

They went again, and again, and again, and Will was losing count of how many charges they’d done. But, he was having a blast, and Dipper seemed less angry, more focused, and was smiling broadly. Not to mention, Will had impressed himself with how well his handiwork was holding out. The mounted antlers creaked and groaned once or twice, and yet they had stood up admirably against the cervitaur’s attacks.

He couldn’t say the same for himself, as Dipper charged him, clashing antlers with enough force that the hunter stumbled backwards, falling on his butt. The mounted rack fell to the ground beside him, and Dipper stood over him, breathing heavily from the exertion. Will wasn’t in much better shape, and let himself sit for a moment, catching his own breath.

“Haa… nice one…” he panted, moving to stand. The cervitaur was quick to offer him a hand, which he took gratefully. He was pulled easily to his feet. “Thanks, Dipp’nsauce. What say you we… Dipper?”

The cervitaur’s expression was dark, his gaze intense and focused on the hunter’s face… but not his eye. Will frowned. “Dipper, what’s-mMmph!”

Almost too quickly for him to register, Will found his shirt collar grabbed, pulling him forward and straight into a hungry, forceful kiss. Will was practically on his tip-toes, hands scrambling against Dipper’s shirt for purchase, finally catching on the fabric and holding on for dear life as the deer-boy gave him one of the most energized kisses he’d ever had the privilege of experiencing.

The cervitaur licked his lips in the kiss, his tongue sliding over the hunter’s lips, and they parted in a welcoming gasp. Dipper wasted no time in diving in, pressing forward, forcing Will to stagger back a few steps. Dipper followed, still lip-locked, and before he even knew what was happening, Will found himself pinned against the rough bark of a tree.

Dipper finally released his shirt and his lips, and Will had to cling to him in order to keep upright. The two were panting for breath, staring at each other’s face with a mixture of surprise and desire in their expressions. Dipper shifted, pushing closer until their bodies were flush against one another. Will gulped, feeling the growing pressure in his slacks as the cervitaur’s front half ground softly against him.

Dipper’s eyes dropped to his lips again, then back up to his eye, looking more nervous and hesitant than he had a moment before. He licked his lips again, and Will followed the movement intently with his eye. Dipper swallowed. “D-do you want to…?”

“ _Yes._ ” It was Will’s turn to surprise the other, pulling him back into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the cervitaur’s shoulders for better purchase, bunching the fabric in his fists. Dipper ground his hips against him, somewhat awkwardly, and Will groaned at the friction against him. They pulled away sooner this time, taking a few gasping breaths. Will tried to go in for another kiss, but Dipper had moved down, unbuttoning the hunter’s shirt as he went, careful to keep his head tilted up and the tines of his antlers far away from the flesh being exposed. Lips traced down along the dark skin, hesitating by the lighter nubs on his chest, before kissing over them, too, and giving them a tentative lick. Will rewarded him with a groan, leaning back against the tree to steady himself. He looked down at Dipper, who was halfway to his knees before him, hands on the hunter‘s hips, lips pressed against his abdomen.

Will swallowed heavily as Dipper looked up to him, one hand sliding over the front of his pants in a silent question. The cervitaur’s eyes were dark, nearly black with how blown his pupils were, animalistic intent written all over them. How could he say no to that? He nodded, and Dipper wasted little time in undoing his pants, pulling the belt, button and zipper open with a frenzied clumsiness that spoke to the fact that he hadn’t worn pants in ten years.

Will would have thought that, with his inexperience, Dipper might take things slowly. He was pleasurably surprised when that wasn’t the case. The instant his pants and boxers were down, Dipper’s mouth was on him, and what the cervitaur lacked in experience he sure as hell made up for in enthusiasm. Will threw his head back with an obscene moan, ignoring the bite of pain as his skull collided with the tree bark. Dipper’s mouth was  _sinful_ on him, sloppy and wet and eager, and Will’s fingers flexed against nothing, before reaching up to wind themselves in Dipper’s hair, tugging at the shaggy brown locks.

This seemed to encourage Dipper, who redoubled his efforts on the hunter, trying to take as much of the hunter’s cock into his mouth as he could. He gave up after gagging on the length a few times, and satisfied himself with stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with one hand.

“Ahhh… fffngh… yes, _Dipper_ …” Will groaned, thrusting his hips forward, trying to time himself with Dipper’s movements. Dipper pulled back, moaning in response, his breath breezing over the hunter’s slicked cock. Will tugged his curls a little, greedy, but the cervitaur resisted, pulling back more and looking pleadingly up at the hunter. 

“Will, _please_ …” he begged, his beautiful brown eyes shutting tightly for a second as he took a few breaths. “I… I need…” 

Will stared down at him, his sex-addled brain slow to process exactly what the cervitaur meant. His hands stroked through the deer-boy’s hair, trying to sooth him, and it was then that Will realized - while Dipper’s front legs were bent, kneeling on the ground, his back half was only half lowered. He tilted his head to one side, and the issue became quickly apparent. With the way Dipper was shaped, his torso mounted where an ordinary deer’s neck might be, it was impossible for him to reach between his hind legs and pleasure himself. The cervitaur’s deer-cock hung, partially unsheathed and completely neglected, between the cervitaur’s half-bent legs.

“Oh… Oh, Dipper…” The cervitaur groaned in response, and Will gently guided him to stand again, giving him a messy kiss. Dipper growled into it, applying maybe a bit more teeth than Will would have expected of the normally shyer man. Will forcefully pulled away, hands on Dipper’s chest to keep him from pressing on. He gave the cervitaur a sultry grin. “Let me take care of you.”

And without another word, he ducked under, trying not to trip over his downed pants as he crawled under Dipper’s furry half, coming face to face with the cervitaur’s length. It looked pretty average for a deer, maybe six or seven-ish inches, thicker at the base and nicely tapered at the end, and the thought that he’d have that buried inside of him soon made Will’s mouth water and his stomach churn in excitement.

If they’d had more time, or been in less of a rush, he might have suggested they go inside, and grab some proper lube and a more romantic setting. But, with Dipper’s hooves pawing the ground impatiently, kicking up leaves, he doubted he would be able to convince the rut-blinded cervitaur to wait even that long. He’d just have to make do.

He spat on his fingers, awkwardly propping himself on one hand as he reached the slick digits to his entrance, trying to give himself some semblance of preparation before the main event. Meanwhile, he nosed forward, rubbing his lips along Dipper’s cock before giving it a long, slow lick, from base to tip.

The moan of relief that shuddered through Dipper was bone deep, his whole body sagging slightly as he finally received some kind of stimulation. As Will took the tip in his mouth, intending to draw this out as long as he possibly could, the cervitaur bucked his hips forward, startling and nearly choking the hunter.

He leaned back to accommodate. This hadn’t been how he’d predicted their first time going down - he’d hoped for a chance to do something really cheesy and romantic - like a candle-lit throw rug in front of a burning fireplace, the wind whipping outside the window, or something soft and tender, where he led the more inexperienced man into the throes of passion, teasing him and really dragging it out until he  _begged_ for release. He had not expected to be out here, in the open of his backyard, rutting like animals in the leaves.

If he was honest with himself, though, he probably  _should_ have expected it. And he certainly wasn’t complaining about the experience. 

Dipper’s cock slowly unsheathed itself fully in his mouth, the salty musky taste filling Will’s senses as he sucked and licked. Around him, Dipper’s legs flexed, and he could hear the fore-hooves stomp every now and then as Dipper moaned and grunted above him. His own fingers were working further and further into his entrance, and he groaned into the blowjob as he managed to reach a particularly sensitive spot inside himself. Dipper’s hips bucked again as the sound reverberated around his cock, and this time Will was ready, deep-throating the whole thing and lavishing it with his tongue.

“Gh… God… Will-!” were the only sensible sounds that Dipper was making anymore, midst the chorus of grunts and moans of pleasure and appreciation. “Th-that’s… you’re so…!”

“Mm… Hmmmm…” Will hummed in response, making the cervitaur cry out again.

He heard a couple gasping breaths as Dipper tried to pull himself together again. “Will I’m not… I want to… UhhhhnnGHH!” His sentence broke off into unintelligible moans once more as Will gently dragged his teeth over the flesh in his mouth, eyes sparkling with mischief over the sounds it was pulling from his boyfriend.

“Ready for the main attraction, ten point?” he murmured, loudly enough that the cervitaur could hear him.

“Yes, please, Will-!”

He went over his boyfriend’s cock one last time, slicking it up as best he could, before pulling back with a wet ‘pop!’ Dipper whined at the lost of contact, his hips bucking weakly, but Will ignored him, turning around… then pausing to consider the logistics of exactly what they were about to do.

He couldn’t exactly go down on all fours - he was too short, nothing would reach. He could prop his hands against the tree, but he’d need some extra support…

Dipper stepped forward a little, grinding his length along Will’s backside, and the hunter made his choice. To hell with comfort - now was the time to get it.

“Hold still for a second,” he told the cervitaur, adjusting his position and leaning forward, resting his hands on the tree. For a second, he thought that even that arrangement might not work - he was bent too far forward, and he was sure to overbalance if he tried to move back to actually take Dipper. Dipper was ahead of him this time, and reared back slightly, front legs draping over the hunter’s shoulders and digging his hooves into the wood. Will could feel his cock prodding at his entrance, felt the reverberating groan through the cervitaur’s underbelly. He reached down with one hand, aligning them.

“Y-you ready?” Dipper panted, nudging forward. Will groaned.

“Go for it.”

Dipper needed no further convincing, and his hips bucked forward  _hard_ . Will yelped, the bark digging into his palms as he braced himself. He was suddenly  _full_ , so wonderfully, satisfyingly full, and even with the burn he felt from the sudden entry, it felt  _great_ . Dipper felt the same way, letting out a pleased grunt, before pulling out and thrusting in again with equal force, knocking the air out of the hunter under him. Will found himself gasping for breath, Dipper’s weight heavy over him as the cervitaur drove into him again and again, moaning wantonly. 

“D-Di-Dipper!” Will managed to gasp, resting his forehead against his arm, sweat staining his hair from the exertion. Dipper grunted in response, reaching down with one hand and grabbing Will’s, intertwining their fingers.

“Will,” he moaned, long and low. “I… I love…” He cut off with another groan as he slammed into Will with a particularly hard thrust. Will’s heart fluttered. He pushed himself back against the cervitaur’s thrusts.

“Dipper… I-AAAH!” He screamed as the changed angle made Dipper strike that wonderfully sensitive spot within him, and Dipper redoubled his already fierce pace, aiming for that spot again. A couple of brushes against it, and Will was close. His stance was starting to falter, hands becoming raw as he held on for dear life against the force of Dipper’s railing. He wanted to touch himself, bring himself over to completion, but he worried he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up if he did.

He never had to make a choice. Dipper’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, faster and harder and more raw as he came closer and closer to the edge. Will was practically breathless under the assault, eye screwed shut as he was dragged along closer to his own completion. Suddenly, Dipper’s hips stilled for just a second, before nearly  _launching_ forward, knocking Will forward. The hunter’s arms buckled, and he might have collapsed if Dipper hadn’t had his hand. The cervitaur let out an obscene groan, and Will felt his cock throb inside him. Dipper’s hips thrust shallowly through his orgasm, his cum reducing some of the burn. Will reached down, stroking himself to completion with an exhausted moan. 

They rested for a moment, Will’s arms shaking, and Dipper’s sides heaving, both sweaty and sated. The only sounds were the rustle of wind through the autumn leaves, and their heavy breathing.

Dipper spoke first. “Will…” he gasped. “You… my legs are gonna give out, and I don’t wanna collapse on you.”

“Huh? Oh… sure…” Carefully, Will slid out from under Dipper, pulling his pants back up and collapsing with his back against the tree. Dipper’s legs gave out a moment later, the cervitaur dropping to the ground in front of him, flopping to his side in the leaves.

They stayed like that for another moment, just enjoying the post coitus glow. Will noticed Dipper closed his eyes, looking exhausted and relaxed and not irritable anymore, and gave the cervitaur a tired smile. A little ways away, the mounted rack caught his eye, and he chuckled. Dipper opened one eye, looking at him and giving a questioning grunt.

“I was just thinking… this wasn’t exactly what I was expecting for our first time,” the hunter explained, sighing contentedly and letting his eye fall shut. He heard the cervitaur shift, and a hand laced with his again.

“…did you enjoy it?” Will snorted.

“Did I enjoy it?” he opened his eye again, shooting the cervitaur a smirk. “Kid, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for another half hour.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, no, you misunderstand.” He reached forward, looping an arm around the cervitaur’s shoulder and pulling him close. “I enjoyed it very, _very_ much,” he whispered in Dipper’s ear. “And as soon as I’ve recovered, I wouldn’t mind getting a repeat performance, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh…” Dipper went bright red. “ _Oh._ ”

“Mm-hmm.” Will settled back again, wincing a bit at the twinge that ran through his back. “In the meantime, I don’t know about you, but I think we deserve a little rest.”

“Oh, sure.”

Will’s eye fell closed again, easing into a restful doze, a faint smile on his face.

“Um… how long do you think it’ll be before you’re ready to go again?”

“…oh man.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I've written porn...
> 
> Also - relevant art from Momma Cervidae~! http://lyrasfriend.deviantart.com/art/Come-at-me-Bambi-532663346


End file.
